Gib
]] A '''Gib' is piece of a soldier, usually after blown off with an explosive weapon or a powerful weapon. Killing someone in this manner is known as "gibbing." The only games in which the player can gib enemies at any given time is Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, but gibs can be seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as well. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The only instance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where gibbing is seen (albeit very briefly) is when the player ends up sniping off Imran Zakhaev's left arm with a Barrett .50cal in the level "One Shot, One Kill". This happens very quickly and can be difficult to see without slow-motion playback. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War the player can gib throughout the entire game, decapitating and blowing off limbs, or even blowing people in half. Gibbing is also required to complete the multiplayer challenge Gib Factory on Call of Duty: World at War. Weapons that can gib are as follows: all explosives, MG42, FG42 (single player only), M1919, Type 99 (single player only), PTRS-41, M1897 Trenchgun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, and by running over someone with a Tank. Gallery 1 bad idea you shouldn't try.jpg|A Marine with his legs blown off. Tamara Chernov stares at a North German soldier blown in half.jpg|A German soldier with his legs blown off, with a Gewehr 43 rifle beside his corpse. 1 other soldier blown apart.png|A Marine with his Arm and much of his chest mutilated. This is gore.jpg|Four mutilated German Military members. 1 Bib with his leg blown off.jpg|An German Military soldier with his leg blown off Call of Duty: Black Ops Gibbing works almost identically to Call of Duty: World at War in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is only available in Singleplayer and Zombies. .]] Explosive weapons that go off near to AI will cause gibbing. When an enemy loses their limb, they will often not immediately die. If one loses their arm, they will stand and clutch their wound for five seconds before dying. This rule applys to all gibbing in Black Ops. If an enemy is stuck with an explosive-tipped Crossbow, then they will not always lose a limb. But any AI around them will often than most lose body parts. Unlike World at War, it is impossible to gib enemies heads in Black Ops. Trivia *On occasion, when enemy's head is blown off in ''Call of Duty: World at War, the enemy will shriek in agony for a few seconds after, even without a mouth/head to scream with. This is most likely a simple design-related error. *It is incredibly easy to gib on Nazi Zombies, as gibbing can be done with a mere Kar98k. Only the .357 Magnum, the Colt M1911, and the M2 Flamethrower cannot gib without Insta-Kill. *On the iPod Touch And iPhone Game COD: Nazi Zombies, gibbing is required for the Grinder Achievements. *On the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, the Bowie Knife is able to gib zombies. *Gibbing cannot be done on the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *In World at War, if a dead body is shot in the face, it will be blown apart. Although after awhile, the face will return to normal. *Sniper rifles can completely blow off an enemies jaw. *Players cannot blow off an enemies head in multiplayer, but it can be done in Nazi Zombies and the singleplayer campaign. *Shooting somebody in the neck in multiplayer with a shotgun will usually blow off an arm. *When gibbed in multiplayer (Losing an arm, leg, hand,etc.) there will usually be 5 or more of the same gib. Such as when losing one hand, there will be three near the body. *Sometimes in World at War if the player gets gibbed, when spectating, his teammate may be gibbed and alive. etc. the player's teammate may be missing a leg and walking. *In Nazi Zombies, mostly on Nacht der Untoten, if a player shoots one zombie's arm, the zombie's other arm will fall off though it wasn't hit with the bullet(s). This may happen a few times with automatic weapons, but is more noticeable with weapons like the Kar98k and Springfield. Video thumb|300px|right|This video depicts the level [[Burn'em Out with Clint Mantell's Lux Aeterna playing while gibbing]] Category:Game Terms